This invention relates to log handling tools for a fireplace. It is a unique tool, different from conventional fireplace tools such as tongs, hooks, or pokers. Each of these have their limitations in moving about a burning log and cause the user some difficulty. Tongs require moving parts that must be manipulated by the user to acquire and retain a grip while at the same time exerting force with both hands to lift and move the log. They are difficult to get between burning logs, and do not provide the user an adequate mechanism to grip and lift a heavy log. Hooks are difficult to get between logs and have no mechanism to grip the log. They work best only in a pulling motion, making it difficult for the user to move a log rearward or upward in a fireplace. Conventional wedge or pointed tipped pokers only allow a log to be pushed about but not lifted.
Various types of log handling tools are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a log handling tool is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,438, issued to J. Turner on Jul. 3, 1962. This patent discloses a fireplace tool including an elongated metal rod having a transverse leg at one end for manipulating a fireplace log. U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,331 issued to H. Michaud on Mar. 12, 1967, discloses a U-shaped hook having a D ring type handle for manipulating a log. U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,380, issued to R. Tague on Apr. 13, 1971, discloses a fireplace log handling tool including two separate arms, each of which is manipulated by a user to engage opposite end faces of a log. Each of the arms terminates in a transverse leg having a pointed tip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,194 issued to T. Rybeck on Dec. 24, 1985, discloses a log-handling tool for mounting upon an axe-type handle. The tool includes a laterally extending hook member having an offset tip portion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,686, issued to H. Michaud on Sep. 27, 1988, disdoses a wood handling hook having a tip including a set of flutes forming shoulders to enhance engagement of a log. U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,647 issued to H. Alfredson on Sep. 11, 1990 discloses a log-handling hook bent a 90 degrees. None of these devices uses a resilient, unary, v-shaped, open-jawed mouth, and friction ridges within the mouth, to grip and lift a log, as does the current invention.